freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Orville Elephant
Main = ' ' is an animatronic and a member of the Mediocre Melodies. He makes his first debut in ''Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Physical Appearance Orville is an orange animatronic elephant with lighter accents on his trunk, inner ears, his torso, hoof toes, and around his blue eyes. He has teeth on his bottom jaw. He wears a purple top hat with a white stripe at the base, and has two black buttons on his chest. Similar to Mr. Hippo, Orville has a large flower on his chest, but the petals are purple. He holds a black wand with a white tip in his left hand. Like the rest of the Melodies, he has an electrical power source box that activates him along with his fellow animatronics. Personality Orville's personality is that of an over-dramatic actor, with his voice being full of dramatic flair. He also speaks using an upper class London accent. As evident by Mr. Hippo's diatribes in Ultimate Custom Night, Orville tends to be easily confused. One of his lines suggests reclusiveness. A feminine voice is heard in the background of one of his quotes, painting an entirely different picture. Appearances Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Orville Elephant is one of the purchasable products from the Catalog. He is labelled in the "Rare Auctions Find" of the Catalog, apart from the rest of the Mediocre Melodies band that were listed in the "Stan's Budget Tech". Classified as a "Mid-Size Animatronic" and in "Very Good" item condition, Orville is worth $4,100, which is far more than the rest of the Mediocre Melodies. His stats are as follows: * Atmosphere: 1 * Health & Safety: 0 * Entertainment: 7 * Bonus Revenue: 1 * Liability Risk: 0 To unlock the "Mediocre Melodies" achievement, the player must buy Orville along with Happy Frog, Nedd Bear, Mr. Hippo, and Pigpatch for the stage. Ultimate Custom Night Orville returns in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the multiple selectable characters. Like the rest of the Mediocre Melodies, Orville will climb into the overhead duct system, making his way toward the hoses that drop into the Office. However, he is considered the fastest and trickiest of the Melodies. Use the heater to repel him, or the audio lure to hold him in place. Orville is fooled 10% of the time by the audio lure. He can be identified by the orange-colored warning signal. If he reaches the end of either of the duct entrances, he will proceed to jumpscare the player and end their night. Upon jumpscaring the player, Orville will question the player about how his performance went, except during a rare line, where he tells the player that somebody tried to release them, but he won't let that happen. The challenges in which Orville is present are as follows: *Creepy Crawlies 1 *Creepy Crawlies 2 *Chaos 3 |-|Gallery= Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Mediocre Melodies.png|Orville along with the rest of the Melodies in the "Mediocre Melodies" achievement. FFPS Orville Elephant Idle.gif|Orville performing on stage. Orville Elephant Icon.png|Orville's icon from the Catalog. Ultimate Custom Night OrvilleElephant_UCN.png|Orville's mugshot icon. FFPS Custom Night.jpg|Orville as he appears for the roster of the Ultimate Custom Night. Orville-trollgame.png|Orville in the Ultimate Custom Night demo troll game. Merchandise OrvilleElephant-ActionFigure.jpg|Orville's action figure. OrvilleElephant-FunkoPOP.jpg|Orville's Funko POP!. 2_17_167.jpg|Orville's Pocket POP! keychain by Funko. |-|Audio = Ultimate Custom Night Dialogue Sounds |-|Trivia = General * Orville seems to be a magician elephant, as he is holding a magic wand with a top hat and appears to be waving it around when on-stage, making it seem like he's casting a magic trick. His hat also appears to be floating when he's on stage, but this could also be a mechanism in his endoskeleton that raises the hat up and down. * Orville’s head somewhat resembles the orange mask seen in the "Happiest Day" minigame of Five Nights at Freddy's 3, while other masks the children wear (not counting the original five characters from the first game) have eerie similarities with the animatronics of Mediocre Melodies (with the only exception of the blue mask), although Orville has blue eyes while the eyes in the minigame are green. *Orville is the second animatronic to have an official last name, the first being Freddy Fazbear. Ultimate Custom Night * From the Character Guide announcement on the game's Steam page, Scott describes the mechanics for Orville with his own words: *According to Mr. Hippo's death monologues, he and Orville are good friends. * Orville appears in the Ultimate Custom Night demo troll game (a reskin of Doofas the Dinosaur) as one of the reskinned enemies. * Similar to Happy Frog and Nedd Bear, an additional feminine voice is faintly heard repeating what Orville says in his rare fifth quote. He mentions "someone" trying to release Orville, the other Mediocre Melodies band, and even the player, and he says that he will not let it happen. **This could be a reference to the FFPS Completion Ending, where all of the haunted animatronics are lured into the pizzeria, as planned by Cassette Man, to be burned so their souls could be freed. * Orville's jumpscare animation has noticeably less movement compared to most jumpscares. While most animatronics shake or have quick movements, Orville's movements are smooth and rigid. * Orville's voice actor, Peter Baker, is the founder of Voiceover Masterclass, a service that teaches voice acting. References Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Main Series Characters Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Mediocre Melodies